The Marvelous SpiderMan : Mean and Green
by SilverDragons47
Summary: The first part of the saga of The Marvelous Spider Man. This part's villian is the green goblin. Please review and read closing remarks!I am reviewing the story and adding toand editing the chapters.
1. The Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or any marvel related things. I only created the story and characters never introduced in the comic books.

Author's note to the reader,

I have written a bad fan fic and posted it. Now I am going to redeem my self. And what better way to redeem my self by recreating a story of a normal 15 year old nerd becoming one of the greatest Marvel heroes ever…..

SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!!

_**Chapter One: The Spider**_

_In a dark room, is a boy, a normal teenage boy. He was about 5 feet and 10 inches. His hair was a dark brown; his eyes were blue like sapphires, covered by glasses. He wore simple pajama pants and a t shirt. He looked around to see a set of glowing red eyes. He stepped back from the eyes. Then another pair appeared, and another, still keeping close together. There were now eight eyes. Peter started to run, but then a strange silvery, hair-like rope wrapped around his leg. The rope slowly dragged him into the darkness, near the eight eyes. The eyes started to come closer and closer until…_

BONG!!!!! The sound of Peter's alarm clock woke him. He was sweaty from his dream and his hot room in queens. The sound of people arguing and screaming across from one and another came flooding into window. He closed his window with a yawn. His room was very hot and small.

His room was taken up by his twin sized bed, and his desk with an old beat up computer. His walls were dirty and covered with newspaper clippings and magazine pages. On each page had a story on the many super heroes in New York like the Fantastic Four first appearance, Iron Man captures the Hulk, and the X- men save New York from a Mutant wave. Everything else was invaluable to him.

On his desk, next to his computer, was a broken up watch, five test tubes filled with grey liquid, and a strange device made from a spoon and a nozzle from a paint can. He walked over to it and knocked on the last one which was labeled **arachnid silk no. 5**. The others were labeled **no.1, No.2, no.3,** and **No.4**. He shook it around and saw that it stuck to the walls. He went into his drawer, and took his notebook and wrote down his subject's effects._ The adhesive number five is a lot strong then the last one. I need to create a nozzle to shoot the liquid. It's like liquid cement, but stronger._

Peter looked out the window and saw his best friend putting on a make up. Her name was Mary Jane Watson. She was the girlfriend of Flash Thompson and one of the most popular kids at the school. She looked across and waved at Peter, before her abusive father pushed her from the window and closed the curtains. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was gorgeous. He was happy to even know her. The others at school didn't like him that much. In fact, he was the most hated person in his school. Everyone picked on him, even the freshmen. Even the teachers did.

Peter took a cold shower and put on his clothes and glasses. He slid on his red hi top chuck tailors his aunt bought him for his birthday. He made his way down the stairs only to trip on the broken step. He tumbled down the stairs and landed on his back. He moaned in pain as he stood to his feet. From in the kitchen emerged Aunt May. She was holding a carton of Orange Juice and set the table for breakfast. "Oh my, Peter are you Okay?"

"When he was five, his parents died in a plane crash. It was like Peter lost half his soul when this happened. That's one of the reasons why so many pick on him. This fall was just one of the things bad about life. Yeah, I'm fine." Peter said standing up.

She kissed him on the head. You better be." She was a beautiful woman in her late 40's with brown hair streaked with grey hairs. She was very religious and didn't trust too many of New York's super heroes, especially the Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen , but she let Peter do as he pleased as long as it didn't disrespect her or break any of the 10 commandments.

"Good morning Pete!" said Uncle Ben emerging from the Kitchen with aunt May and His own plate of breakfast. "I know your running a little late so I made you a breakfast role." His uncle was a very strong man. He was in his early 50's with a long grey Pony tale and black framed glasses. He was a carpenter for most of his life, until he went into an early retirement after breaking his arm in a car accident. The grey hairs came from the stress of not helping his family.

"Thanks Uncle Ben," Peter grabbed his breakfast wrap and book bag and took of to the door. He ate it on the way to the bus. When he arrived at the bus stop he saw that his friend Mary Jane was getting on the bus alone. _Cool, I won't need to sit alone in the back today._ Just as he got on the bus he saw that Flash Thompson was sitting next to Mary Jane. He gave her kiss to the lips only to be pushed off. Peter's envy started and made his forget he was still getting on the bus.

The bus driver closed the door Peter's hand a drove off, making peter run to keep up with the bus. Everyone laughed at the most hated kid a t the school._ It's my last year of high school and I get this!_ Peter was rammed into parked cars on the street letting off alarms and breaking side mirrors. The bus finally stopped as peter got rammed into the back of a hummer. When the door opened, even the bus driver laughed at the red faced Peter. Then a girl with blonde hair and amber colored eyes punched the bus driver in the arm. She wore over fitted clothes and a pair of chuck Taylor's like Peter. She was followed by Mary Jane who got off the bus helped Peter to his feet. "Hey Peter, you okay?"

"Uh... Yeah... I'm good." said Peter, trying to impress her. "How are you…um… doing"

She laughed and rubbed his face. "Come on tiger, let's go!" She pulled Peter into the school bus. The girl with blonde hair just walked to the back of the bus and sat in that lonely one seat where peter usually sat. Mary Jane and peter stopped at the seat flash was sitting at. Flash Thompson was sitting a big strong quarter back for the football team, and an even bigger bully. He had a blonde mop top and with big blue eyes. "Move over flash, Peter's going to sit with us."

Flash laughed. "I am not sitting with a nerd!"

Mary Jane stood back. "Remember who was here first, Flash. If you don't want to sit with us, and then you can move!"

Flash stood to his feet and pulled Mary Jane to him. He put his hand around her waste so tight, he might have broken her back. "Come on baby, did you forget who I was?" She tried to pull away but he just pulled tighter. The bus driver stood up this time and started walking towards the back. "Answer my question, Mary Jane!"

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see his best friend being forced to answer a man. He pulled her away and stood up to flash. "No she didn't forget, but she did forget why ya momma named you flash! Get a real name meat head! Oh, wait, I forgot, Eugene, my bad." The kids wooed and laughed at Peter's smart-alecky joke. Peter always knew how to trash talk. The thing is, he was never able to back it up.

Flash's face turned bright red. He never liked the name Eugene. He lifted his fist, then he slowly… Moved out the seat. "Take it." He walked to the back and sat with some other jocks. The Bus driver and even the students were shocked.

The bus driver crushed the silence. "Okay, let's keep going shall we. We all had our fun." He walked back to the bus and drove off.

**Midtown High School**

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Midtown High School. While Peter was getting off the bus, the bus driver stopped him. He gave peter a hundred dollar bill. "Here kid, don't tell anyone what I did today, okay? It was just fun, right?"

Peter looked at him._ And this will cover the hospital bills won't it!? "_Yeah, I won't tell."

When he stepped off the bus he felt a rush of hands pick him up into the sky. "NUTCRACKER!!!" they screamed as they opened Peter's legs. Then they started running towards the flag pole with intense speed the wildcat team was known for. Then they rammed his crotch into the pole.

Peter fell to the ground holding his hands around his crotch. The jocks laughed and kicked him in his back. "Hey" yelled a voice. "Leave my buddy alone." It was revealed to be Harry Osborn the son of the rich and powerful Norman Osborn, the founder of Oscorp. Even though he wasn't too strong or on the football team, no one messed with him. With the power his father has, they rather stay away from Harry.

Flash turned around and walked up to Harry. "He's all yours." The jocks all walked behind Flash.

Peter stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "Hey, Pete." Harry said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter rushed into the school. After what just happened to him, he didn't want to be bothered by Harry. Harry The rest of the day went the same. After lunch was Physics class and the field trip Oscorp Industries. Harry left early to make sure the school's meeting was ready.

Doctor Curt Connors, the teacher of the class, stood to the room. Nothing was special about him only the fact that he was missing his right arm. He had it amputated after an accidental explosion in Oscorp, during is early days as a scientist. "Our buses are here kids. Make an orderly fashioned exit out the class room. Thank you."

The kids all were split into three buses. Peter sat next to the blonde he saw before. "Hi, I'm Gwen, what's your name cutie?"

Peter was shocked to ever be called cutie from a girl. "Hi."

"What's your name?" she asked with aggression.

"Peter."

"That's a normal name." she giggled.

"What's wrong with normal?"

"Oh, nothing"

The bus pulled up to a giant building about 40 stories high and 3 blocks long. They stepped off the bus in a very orderly fashion, for the first time. Dr. Connors led the students into the main desk. Their, sitting behind the desk, was a large man with a bowl cut and thick black glasses. Peter thought his thinner glasses were cooler, but no one even noticed. The Man stood up. He was a very heavy man and very tall. He was an all over big man. He walked in front of the class. "Welcome Midtown High, I am Doctor Otto Octavius, nuclear physicist and inventor. shall get on our way?

They entered into the great hall. It had numerous pictures of Norman Osborn and his scientist working. At the end of the hall were Norman and Harry. Norman was a tall and strong man. His brown hair was combed back into a slick and smooth look. Harry looked like just like a younger version of Norman, besides the slinky muscles he had, compared to Norman. "Welcome to Oscorp Industries, Nice to see all of you. I would show you around my self but unfortunately I have a meeting. Enjoy your stay. Goodbye." Norman walked away and onto an elevator.

"This way please," said Otto opening the door into the factory. "Here we test our products. Here is one of our star inventors testing a new police fire arms…and here is our new Kevlar enhancements. Now let's go into our main attraction. I have heard you have been studying Arachnids, am I right Curt?" Dr. Connors nodded. Flash and the others laughed at Dr. Connors real name. "Before we get there, I will like you to meet my assistants. _Assistants_ thought Peter. This Dr. Octavius was starting to really disturb Peter.

Otto pressed a button on the wall and a giant metal cylinder came up from the ground. Then it started to lift but only the top and middle. The bottom stayed as it revealed a harness attached to four prehensile metallic limbs. "I call these Machines the Adamantium-appendages. These four mechanical arms help me touch and deal with hazardous substances and also help me carry heavy items."

"Where's the controller?" asked Dr. Connors.

"Good question." The Harness opened up and Otto undressed into his T-shirt and stood inside it. The Harness closed. A tail like object comes out from the back and lines up against Otto's spine, and forming needles against his back. Then with a flash it shot into his back, making the students flinch. "This spine here connects my brain to the arms as if they are my own. Thanks to my higher brain function I can control these arms, instead of them controlling me. Now, enough on my invention, time for you to see our Arachnid studies."

They walked to the door. It had four holes in it. The four metal arms stretched and inserted themselves into the doors. Then the door finally opened revealing the laboratory. There were tons of scientist examining spiders, scorpions, harvestmen, ticks, and mites and machines made up the room. In the center of the room was a giant silver machine with a black widow spider under it. It was in a round sphere held by two arms similar to the Adamantium appendages. "The Spider, The greatest of the arachnids." said Otto, opening the sphere with his mechanical arms, and letting the spider drop to the platform under it. There are over 500 know species of arachnids in the world. We have put the DNA of 30 individual spiders into one particle blaster. And you kids will be the first to witness the dawn of a new age in mutation."

Otto climbed into the seat of the machine, using his mechanical arms. He pulled the lever and the machine made a loud humming sound and shot and glowing red ray at the spider. Peter watched the exoskeleton turned from black and yellow into red and blue. The machine shut off and Otto came down to see the spider was gone. Peter was amazed as the Spider easily escaped his eye. He didn't realize the Spider was climbing up his leg. It inched its way up his arm and onto his hand.

"Oh… uh, I guess the ray must have vaporized the spider. Well that ends our tour; make an orderly exit to through the entrance." He pointed the kids to the door with one of his arms, with panic in his voice. As everyone rushed out the room Peter felt a burning sensation on his hand. He looked down and saw the newly blue and red spider on his hand. The spider leaped off his hand and crawled away. Peter started to feel sick.

When Peter got home, he sat on the bathroom floor, face drenched with sweat, and his body twitching of pain. He leaned to the toilet and puked. Aunt May stood outside the door. "Are you okay Peter?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm fin…!" He choked up his whole lunch. Aunt May emerged into the bathroom and helped Peter to his bed. He slowly drifted into a sick and painful sleep. His body started to change. He felt his muscles stretch, the skin on his fingers and toes sting, and his eyes burned.

_In a dark room…stood Peter. He looked around to see a set of glowing red eyes. He stepped back from the eyes. Then another pair appeared, and another, still moving closer close together. Their were now eight eyes. Peter started to run, but then a strange silvery, hair-like rope wrapped around his leg. The rope slowly dragged him into the darkness, near the eight eyes. A body followed after the eyes. It was a giant version of the spider that bit him. The spider picked him up and ate him. He fell into a blue and Red pit, falling deeper and deeper…_


	2. The Power

Note to Reader,

Thanks for reading the story. So if you enjoyed it so far please review it. If you don't like it, review anyway. That way I know what I need to do to please my readers. Thank you.

_**Chapter 2: The Powers**_

Peter woke up in his room, but it was strange. He was on the ceiling. He got scared and fell off the wall making a thud on the floor. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. He walked over to the wall and placed his hand on it again. His hand suddenly stuck to it. He tried to remove it but it made his drywall come off, leaving a big white patch on his wall.

He tried it again and this time it came off with ease. He felt a jolt of excitement as he leaped onto the wall and onto the ceiling. He stood to his feet upside down. _This is crazy. How can I do this? How do I get down? _Peter reached for the ground, and with great speed, he did a double back flip to the ground. _Wow, my body. It feels so flexible. _Peter did a complete 360 front flip without making a sound. _Cool!_

He went to the bathroom and saw that his whole body was buff and ripped. _Wow, what did I do? Man, what till MJ sees these guns. Wait a minute. The Spider! That Spider did something. I don't know what it was, but it did something._ Peter took of to the stairs. Then, a strange jolt of energy ran through his body, and he leaped over the broken stairs and landed on the first floor of the house. _Super sense too! I need to go to the doctor. _Peter ran into the Kitchen to find a letter:

**Peter,**

**Me and Your uncle went to the bank and to run a few airings. We know your sick so you may stay home from school. We recommend it. **

**See you later.**

**Aunt May,**

Peter got dressed in his hoodie, a pair of jeans, and his favorite shoes and left out the house. He walked into the alley and looked at how high the wall was. _Let's see how far it'll go._ Peter put his right hand to the wall, then the other. Then He put his left foot, followed by his right. He then started to speed up. Faster and faster he climbed as he finally made it to the roof top. He then looked at the other end. _I can climb walls; have super speed and agility, and a super sense. All these are the same abilities of a spider. Maybe… _Peter took off to the edge of the rooftop. He let out a mighty leap jump. He soared through the sky, over a whole New York street, and landed on the other roof. "I did it! I'm a super hero!"

"Shut up you butt face, I'm working here!" said a man at the public aid office dressed in a Fantastic 4 Costume.

Peter soared across the New York with great speed, jumping from roof top, climbing walls and moving faster then the cars below him. He finally stopped at the summit of the empire state building. He looked over the edge._ I shall become the Human Spider!_ He stood up in a heroic pose only to get hit in the face with a flying newspaper. He struggled to get in out his face and opened it to see what it said:

Wrestle Mania World presents…

**The New Meat **

**Competition**

You will now have a chance to duke it out with one of your favorite Wrestlers. You will become an official wrestler and battle each other. The champion will go on an ultimate match with the Beast of the East: Bone Saw!

Follow these two easy steps:

Create a costume and a ring name.

Enter at WMW ring at 5:00 for sign up and drug testing

Day 1: A tournament for the contestants

Prize: An iPod Nano and $1000 spending money.

WMW Friday: The champion will face Bone Saw

Prize: $5000 dollars and the solid gold Champion ship Belt!

You must be 18 to enter. Call 1800-555-4WMW

Peter sat down and looked into the sunset. _I can use some extra cash. I can buy some materials for my project, and pay aunt May and Uncle Ben._ Peter leaped of the building and jumped home.

**Oscorp Industries **

Norman and a group of men dressed in suits emerged into the factory. The room was cut into giant cubicles and giant machinery. "Gentle men, if you follow me to this platform." They walked onto a platform; it slowly descended to the ground level to the work area. "Here we are testing our new armor. This is the V-15 Condor." A green armor was worn by a mannequin as scientist ran tools around it, making sparks shoot into the air.

"What is it made for?" said one of the men.

"Aerial combat, the wings like arms are literally wings. The wings are made of a strong Kevlar and the boots also produce sonic waves letting who ever is using it to movie faster then any car or even a stealth bomber. "He explained." One the helmet is a sonar mouth piece. When screamed into, causes a generated blast of sonic energy. We have designed the ultimate armored bird. Let's move on."

They entered a giant laboratory. "This is Project Goblin." He proclaimed. "Here we are creating super serum. It enhances all the abilities of the host. We call these host's goblins for their green blood cell appearance. "

"I'd hate to remind you," said Mr. Wilson Fisk. "Your genetic mutated arachnid problem?"

"Yes Norman," said another board member, holding a manila folder. "We are ready to shut your industries down. This better be good."

"Oh, no worries, we have caught the spider and we are working out the kinks now. I believe our formulas and armor will even surpass your own, Mr. Fisk."Said Norman.

"We'll see." Mr. Fisk said. He walked to the machine, and touched it. Secretly, he put a round beeping disk on the machine. He looked back at Norman. "I wouldn't get too excited. We wouldn't want an accident to happen, do we?" He walked out with a snickering laugh. Norman felt a chill run up his spine. _What is that suppose to mean? _

"Mr. Osborn? The serum is ready." said Dr. Octavius, having his four arm harness on, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Norman replied. He took off his suit jacket and his shirt, only wearing his muscle shirt, his pants, and his shoes. "I will now show you the effects of the Goblin Serum."

He stepped into a large glass pod, and strapped him into the seat. Otto grabbed four cans of green ooze. He enters it a machine. He pulls the lever and the ooze turned into gas and began to turn into gas. It filled the pod holding Norman. Slowly, is small lean body started to bulge into muscle. "Our super human transformation is a success!" said Otto. Everyone applauded him.

Then the little beeping disk started to beep louder and…. BOOM!!!!

The bomb blew up, making the whole laboratory explode and consuming the scientists the board leaders and Otto felt the appendages start to mold and his skin fuse with the harness. The machine started to accelerate the gas, making Norman yell in pain. His hair began to turn white, his eyes turned red and yellow, and his skin turned green. He broke from the machine. He was no longer, Norman Osborn, but a green skinned, white haired goblin.

"Hahaha feels good being out of that chamber." He said looking over the exploded lab. "He walked over to one of the living board member who was holding the manila folder from before.. "What's that, friend?"

"Nothing, please don't kill me!" he said as he was lifted of the ground by the goblin.

The goblin frowned with anger. "I don't like it when people lie." He tossed the man into a flame, letting him burn to death. He picked up the folder the man was holding. Inside was a design called the G-13 Glider, and the SBG - bomb. "Seems like Fat Fisk is sneaking designs to our board members. Guess I can use these goodies. To the Fisk enterprises!" He then heard a siren with his new tapered ears. He growled and leaped through the roof, and into the sewer. "Maybe another day."


	3. The Costume

Note to readers:

I'm planning on making two sagas for this story. This is called the Arch Villain Saga; the next is the Rival Saga. In These sagas you will meet Peter's arch Villains such as Green goblin. I still have plans for other villains.

_**Chapter 3: The Costume.**_

Peter sat at his desk. He sketched a picture of a costume. It was black and blue with red winds and a pair of spiky boots. _Man this costume sucks._ He balled the paper up and threw it into a pile of other bad designs. _I need something new. That's it!_ Peter began to draw at high speed. He came up with a bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black web pattern on a red background. _This is it. I shall become the Human spider! _From the waist up, the fabric is red, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are blue. The mask was made like a lucha libre mask.

Peter was proud of the design, but that night, it didn't turn out the way he planned it. He wore a red sweater, blue jogging pants, and a blue ski mask. He slid on a pair of leather black gloves, and flexed them to see if they were okay. He walked to the wall and climbed it faster then ever before, since his practice he had done._ Well, at least I know I can still climb walls with things covering my hands. _

He changed into his pajamas and went back to his experiment. He had built a nozzle to see how it worked. It was connected to an old watch, with a spoon to operate it like a gun. He attached the small shooters to his hands. Then he took the liquid and poured it into a capsule and put it into the nozzle. He held out his palm out wide. He used his middle and ring finger to apply pressure to the spoon trigger…TWIP!!!! A thin silver tread of fluid shot to the wall and attached it's self to the wall. _Wow!_ Peter tried to pull it, but it wouldn't get off. He tried to cut it with scissors, making the scissors break. _It's loose! It's strong! It's…like a giant spider web._ Peter rushed to his room and found the spear shooter he built and a notebook. He began to write: _It's very strong. About as strong as steel, and can be woven into any position possible. And the shooters are comfortable. I can modify them. I can get a few things from the junkyard___Peter began to think. _Wait. These might come in handy. I can make another project. A simple one. Like the anatomy of a scorpion Yeah! I'll do that. I can tinker with these._

Peter went down stairs to see Aunt May on the phone. "Yes, this is May Parker… Oh my god… well is he okay? Where's Harry? Okay. Call me back when you get the news. Bye"

"What happened?" Peter asked, after his attention was caught by the name of his best friend.

Aunt May looked up "Oscorp Industries was just destroyed. It just exploded." She said.

**The Alley outside the movie theater**

While in Flash's car, Mary Jane drank from her straw of her soda, nervously as Flash put his arms around her. "Hey babe, the night is still young, I don't have to get you home till eleven. You want to play?" Flash unbuckled his seat belt and moved close to Mary Jane. He slowly took the soda from her lips and put it in the cup holder. "It's the weekend, your dad probably wouldn't mind."

Mary felt flash hand run up her skirt and rub her inner leg.. "Flash… wait...I never did this before…" Flash unbuttoned his jeans and climbed on top of her in the passenger seat. "Stop…" He nibbled on her neck. "Stop flash…" She felt him slowly try to kiss her. "STOP IT!"

Flash started to kiss her and lifted up. "Stop what?" he said in a mumbled. "You know you want it." She pushed him off. "Mary, what are you doing!?"

**Aunt May's house**

Peter stared at his sealing, can't sleep from the stress. _Wow, my best friend might have just lost his dad. I need to go out for a run._ Peter put on his old gym shoes, and a hoodie. He grabbed his web shooters, and opened his window.

The rain drenched Peter, as he leaped through the city. He stopped at a building he couldn't make it across. _I wonder_ He took his web shooter and shot it against the building across from him. The web fluid hit the building with ease. _Well, here goes life... _Peter jumped off the building and swung across the sky. _Cool!_ He was so distracted he swung himself right pass the building and into a junkyard. Peter slipped off the rope and fell into a pile of trash.

He rolled down. _Where's my spider sense when I need it?_ He stood up and saw that the whole junkyard was deserted. _Hey, I can get my parts, and hone my skills! _Peter suddenly started to do flips all over the junkyard. He shot his web fluid at trash and slammed it into others, making a lot of noise. _Okay, not to loud now. _This time he shot at a can. He pulled it to him, and with his opposite arm, caught it. _Ha, those wrestlers won't even know what hit them._ Peter played around with his new skills, swinging, flipping, and shooting for an hour. He looked at his web shooter and saw the clock on it. _Wow, ten o'clock. I better get home. _Peter jumped out the junkyard and swung his way home, but stopped at a movie theater alley, where he saw a familiar corvette. _Flash, what's he doing here? _ Peter ducked under a trash can as he looked inside the car.

**In Flash's car**

Flash and Mary fought, as Flash tried to have sex with Mary. "Mary, why won't you do it with me?"

"I am waiting for the right person, Eugene!" she said as she gave him the shoulder, and started to stare out the window of the car.

"And what? I ain't good enough for you?" Flash said now forcing Mary into the back seat. He got on top of her and pulled down her panties. She started hitting him on the back until he held her arm down. Tears started to roll down her eyes. He pulled down his boxers and situated himself roughly, before entering her front. She let out a small cry. "So you're going to rape me?"

Flash finally came back to his senses. "No, no I am not." He pulled up his boxers and pants as let her go. He got into the drivers seat. "Get out my car"

Mary pulled up her panties and sat up. "What? It's freezing raining outside!"

"Get the hell out my car, Mary!"

She felt fresh tears roll down her face. "So, I guess it's my way or the high way, huh?"

She stepped out the car. She had not dressed for this weather. She felt the rain damped her hair. Flash drove out the Alley. Mary turned the other way, and started to walk home. Peter decided to follow her.


	4. The Quote

Note to reader

I know, it got a little hectic at the end, but I'll bring the story back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the classic tragic part of every spider man story.

**Chapter 4: The quote**

Mary Jane warmed her arms with her hands, as the cold rain fell onto her body. All she wore was a t- shirt and a skirt. She walked by a gang standing in the corner. One of them walked up to her. He was skinny and wore a pink Mohawk. He had his body covered with tattoos and black leather and chains. The others were just the same. He gave of a little whistle as he walked to Mary. "Damn, girl. You don't belong out here at this time of night, orwearing those clothes."

"Please leave me alone. I didn't dress for the weather okay!" She said as she sped up her walk.

The Mohawk jerk began to follow her. "Nah baby, I was talking about wearing clothes at all. Those tits should be in my mouth. You know what's sayin?"

"No, but I know when I should get out of here." She said as she started to walk faster.

The man pushed her against the wall. "Girl, you ain't goin no where." Mary kicked him in the crouch and took off running. The other gang members ran after her, making howling noises and grabbing at her. They pushed her into a corner of a dark area. The female of the group grabbed her purse as the others held her arms down. The Mohawk took out a knife and cut straight down the middle of Mary's shirt, showing her bra. "Mmm, yummy. I hope you like tongue piercings. "

"Leave her alone!" said a man dressed in a hoodie. The Mohawk turned around and flicked the figure off. "I said, leave her alone."

The Mohawk punker licked from her stomach to her chest, making her moan in disgust. "She's mine first. When I'm done with this front of hers, she's all yours."

"Really," the hooded figure said. "I want her now!"

The Mohawk turned around. "I can handle her, you get the hero." The members turned around and took out weapons. The Mohawk put his knife to her throat. "Sssshhh, stay still, and the blade won't hurt you!" He put the blade closer to her neck, and uses his other hand to pull down his pants. He picked her up making her legs wrap around his waste. He slammed her against a garbage can, sat her on it, and struggle trying to take her skirt off "Can you say, Missionary? Hahaha!"

"Hey, Travis Barker!" said the hooded figure. The Mohawk man, turned around to see his gang members be beat up by the hooded stranger. "I advice you to skip the missionary and run, I would hate to thrash you with your pants down."

The punk let go of Mary and pulled up his pants. She tried to hit him over the head with a trash can, but he caught it easily. "You really want to die, don't you!?" he slapped Mary across the face with his free hand. He ran at the figure and stabbed at him. He dodged it easily. "Stay still!"

The figure caught the knife and bent it in half. "My turn." He punched him in the chest, making him fly across the alley.

He cried as he got up. "You fag, you broke my arm."

Mary started to huddle into the corner. "Please. Don't do it. I've been almost raped twice today. I don't want to go through it again.

"Don't worry, would I do that to my best friend?" said the hooded figure, taking down his hood to reveal that it was Peter. "Now come on, let's get you home. "Mary picked up her purse and walked over to Peter. Her shirt was cut down the middle, revealing her breast inside her bra, and her skirt was drenched from the rain against the wall. "Umm, your chest is showing. Here wear this."

Peter put his hood over her shivering body. She smiled, still feeling jumpy from her attacks. "Thanks tiger."

"I bet you and flash are over too, huh?" she said

"You saw that?"

"When I went on a run, I saw Flash's car. I went to go look, and I saw him… on top of you, then he stopped and got back into the driver's seat. You got out and you started to walk. I went to follow you, but that gang caught you."

Mary nodded. Then she thought for a second as the crossed the rainy street. "How did you fight them? Flash is always beating you left and right. How come you never do that to the football team?"

Peter just realized what he had done. _Shoot! I just beat down six gang members using super strength and agility. _"Umm, I took karate in freshman, but I didn't want to get in a fight and get sent to the principal's office."

"Mmm, you moved like a tiger, tiger!" she joked trying to lighten up the moment. She put her arm around his, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You've changed."

"Well, you have been busy, with cheerleading, being popular, and banging Quarter backs."

She let out a giggle. "No. I'm a virgin. I'm waiting for the right guy." She said as they walked the dark streets of queens. "Flash tried, but I told him, he wasn't the right one. And thanks to you, I didn't loose it from being...Well you know… "

Peter was surprised. _Not the right one, if they had kids, they probably would have super heroes. Flash's muscles and MJ's hair… red head Nazis! _Peter walked Mary to the porch and they sat on the bench on the porch. She laid on Peter's shoulder, with her feet off the concrete ground. Peter looked down at her. "Hey MJ," she answered with a murmur. "Why wasn't Flash the right guy? Maybe if you gave it up, you wouldn't have got into that trouble anyway."

She looked into Peter's blue eyes. "Flash is a jerk…He's definitely not the one."

Peter thought for a minute. He knew that Harry was in love with her. "How about…Harry?"

She closed her eyes. "Maybe." She opened them again and took off the hoodie for peter.

She lifted the door matt, and pulled out a key, and she unlocked the door. Peter began to smile and walk of the porch. She turned him around and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "Hey, who knows? You might be the one…tiger." She gave him a peck on the lips, and went into the house. "And Pete thanks for saving me. And I like how you look without your glasses."

Peter felt a flame burst in his heart. "No problem, M.J."

Peter climbed into his window and went to sleep, dreaming about that kiss from Mary Jane Watson.

**Saturday, day of the competition**

Peter stood in the line, excited from the competition. He finally made it to the sign in sheet. "Hello?"

A lady turned around with long eyelashes and longer nails. "Hey Hun, sign up right here." She looked him up and down. She looked under the table. And pulled out a note card. "You know that Wrestle Mania world will not be held responsible for any broken bones, dotted eyes, bleeding scars, wedges, foil hits, or spontaneous bowel movement or as I say, shit your self. Coprende?" Peter looked at her with a stupid look on his face. "Sign here." She said lazily.

Peter did so and went to the locker room. He put on his costume and waited for them to call him. When they did they put him behind a white screen. "Are you ready!" said the announcer. "And get ready for, what's your name kid?"

Peter responded. "The Human Spider."

"Whatever," the announcer said. "The Amazing Marvelous Spider Man!"

Screen was lifted showing Spider Man, short skinny body. The crowd started to boo. They through popcorn, soda's nachos, hot dogs, and everything else he could find in the area. Peter felt something furry hit his face. It was a rat. Peter ran to the ring. _Hey, he threw a rat at me!_ A giant balled man hovered over Peter. "Let's go Small fry!"

The big man swung at peter with great speed as seen from the crowd, but to, they were moving in slow-motion. "Why don't you stand still?"

Spider Man joked. "I get that a lot!" The beast of a man grabbed at Spider Man, but Spider Man leaped into the air, and did a corkscrew kick.. The man tumbled back and collapsed onto his back. The referee counted to three and held spider Man's hand in the air. "The winner, Spider Man!"

The rest of the competition went the same. Spider Man knocked out the last contestant and was presented with a new iPod Nano, and a sack of cash. "And Spider Man, We'll see you tomorrow when you take on BONE SAW!" the crowd went wild, and the sound stayed with him his whole swing home. He came in right on time. He found Gwen Stacy eating at his table. "Gwen? What are you doing here?"

She stood up and hugged him. "Can't a friend, stay with another friend while her father is over seas on government stuff?" She said.

Aunt May came out the kitchen with a glass of grape juice. "Oh, hi Peter, I didn't know you met Gwen before?" She said. "I use to baby sit her when you were at school. " She's about a three years younger, right?"

"Right you are, Mrs. P." Gwen said walking over to aunt May. "I met Peter, on Thursday, The day of the sickness."

"Aunt May," Peter asked sacredly. "How did you know I was sick?"

"Well, you didn't wake up. "She said with a worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sure."

**Wrestle Mania World Sunday**

Peter stood behind the screen like he did the day before. The Announcer stood out in front of him. "The Amazing Spider-Man!"

The screen dropped and showed Peter in his crappy costume. _Well, at least they still don't think I suck. _Spider Man ran to the ring and did a triple 360 flip into the ring. The crowd roared. Peter stood and in the ring with a victorious pose.

Then, he saw him. He was big, greasy and stinky. He wore a purple and green jumpsuit and a greasy ponytail. "Hey little man, are you ready? BONE SAW IS READY!!!!"

A cage came down and blocked Spider Man from leaving the ring._ They want me dead, don't they?_ Bone Saw punched a Spider man across the face and threw him across the ring. "Can't we talk about this?" The beast of a man picked Peter up and drove him into the floor with a tombstone. "Apparently not." Spider Man stood up and ran at began t o drill his fists into Bone Saw's face. He finally had him distracted and he took to the air. He put his feet up and dropkicked bone Saw. The Wrestler fell with a thud. He stood up and his face was dotted with a black ring around his right eye. "Uh-oh."

Bone saw rammed Spider Man onto the gate. He stepped back to hit him again, but then a Peter did a back flip, sticking to the wall. "The crowd went silent." Peter jumped onto Bone Saw's shoulders and started to punch him in his head. He ran in pain and finally fell to his back, enough time for Spider Man to get off. "Spider Man is the Winner!!!" Peter had won the tournament and the crowd was going nuts.

Peter went to the owner, mask still on, to get his money before he left. "Hello, sir. I'm here to get the money."

"Yeah," he said. He went into a safe and brought out a stack of cash. Peter looked at the stack. "What's the matter?"

"This is only five thousand dollars?" he said. "You said ten."

"Well, thanks to you, I lost my bet. Think of it as we are even." He pushed Peter out and slammed the door in his face. Peter then saw the man he fought yesterday go inside the door after him. Then Peter's Spider Sense went off. _My spidey sense is tingling…hey, that's catchy! _Peter saw the man bust out the room and caring a bag of money. He ran down the stairs and out the building. The owner came out his office. "Damnit man, you could have taken him, tripped him or something, but you let him go with my money."

"Well, think of it as we are even." said Peter walking out the building. Peter was angry the whole wing home. _Jerk face, that's what you get!_ Peter landed home, took a shower and went to bed._ I can give Aunt May and Uncle Ben the money, and use the rest on something…_ Peter nodded out on his own thoughts.

**Monday : Girls Locker Room**

"He did what?!" said a Felicia Hardy.

"He tried to have sex with me, and then when I told him no, he kicks me out his car." Mary Jane said, as she put on her clothes.

"Then what happened?" asked Liz Allen.

"This is where it gets strange. I go into the Alley and a gang of Punk rockers try to rape me, but this guy came and rescued me and you never would guess it is." Al the girls leaned in. "Peter Parker." All the girls started to laugh. "Believe it or not, I like him. He's been my best friend since Kindergarten. He's like a brother."

"Sure," said Felicia with a laugh. "He is kinda cute."

The Locker room was filled with laughter at Mary and Felicia stood in silence.

"Yep, he sure is" said Gwen, breaking the silence in the room. Everyone went quiet and started to leave the Locker room.

**Cafeteria**

Peter ate his taco with speed. _Wow, I feel great! _He was still dreaming bout beating Bone Saw. Funny thing was, they never asked for his real name. Peter's thoughts were interrupted when his spidey sense went off, and peter ducked as he saw a bowl of pudding hit Flash in the back of his head. "Parker!!! Get your ass over here!" said Flash grabbing Peter by the collar.

Peter pushed off of him. "Let go!" Flash pushed Peter making Peter tumble back. Flash started to through punches, but Peter dodged them like he did to the punks in the alley, Bone Saw, and all the other wrestlers. Suddenly his Spidey senses went off. Peter looked over to see Mary Jane walking in with her trey. He looked down to see the pudding all over the floor. _Hey, she might fall. _Peter jumped over flash and ran towards Mary. She stepped on Pudding making her fall back. He grabbed her before she fell and caught the trey of food in the other. "You okay, Mary?"

Flash felt anger turn to hatred. "I'm going to kill you parker!" He jumped at Peter like he would in football but all Peter do was duck and Flash was sent flying into the Principal. "parker.."

Peter sat in the car as Uncle Ben drove him home. "I can't believe you fought Flash Thompson's arm! Why Peter?" yelled Uncle Ben.

"I didn't fight him, I just dodged all of his punches, and he tackled the principal." said Peter.

"But still Peter, just because you didn't have anything to do with it, you should have walked away. You have that power. Remember with great Power comes great responsibility."

"Uncle Ben," said Peter.

"Look Peter, I'm not trying to be your father, okay I …"

"You know what, if you're not my father, then fine!" Peter yelled. "Then STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!" with that Peter jumped out the car and ran through the streets. Uncle Ben was left with a tear in his eye.

**Later that night. Aunt May's house**

Peter came home to see Gwen sitting on the steps. "What's wrong?" Then Peter noticed the Police car. Peter ran into the house and saw Mary Jane holding Aunt May as May cried. Cops were circled around the something. "Uncle Ben!" Peter pushed the cops away and fell to his knees where Uncle Ben. "Uncle Ben. No" a tear fell down his eyes. He held Ben's hand in his.

"Peter" said Uncle Ben. "I. don't …want to be… Your father…I…love. You… Remember…with great Power…comes great…"

"Responsibility," said Peter.

"Haha…Thank you..Peter...for coming…into... My life." And with that, Uncle Ben died.


	5. The hero

Note to reader,

Now here's the part we like.

_**Chapter 5: The Hero**_

Peter watched as his uncle was carried away in a black body bag. He turned around and saw Gwen. Her eyes were red and drenched with tears. "I'm sorry Pete. My father just got back. I better go see him. He…He said he is on the case. Bye." She ran out.

The Police officer walked up to peter. "Don't worry, kid. We found the murderer. He is in an abandoned warehouse in the docks."

Peter pushed the cop out the way and left out the house. _I will have my revenge! This is for you Uncle Ben. _Peter put on his costume and his new web shooters he built and followed the police car following the thief. He jumped through the city, and finally got to the docks. Spider Man saw cop cars bunched up around the entrance. _I'll go through the window then._

**In the Warehouse **

The thief sat against the wall as he counted his money. "Haha, the kingpin will reward me greatly with this!" Then he heard a noise. He looked around. "Who's there!?" The noise went off an again. He let off a few shots. "Where are you?"

"Here"

The thief looked up and saw a colorful figure standing above him. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Spider Man punched and kicked the man around with super strength. The thief pulled out his gun, but Spider Man shoots a web and snatches it out his hands, making him hang from the ceiling, before the hero kicked him , making the web rip from his hands and his body collide with a wall.

"I should kill you for what you did! You killed my uncle!" Peter picked him up by his collar. "You hear me!" But then, he remembered that thief's face. It was the same guy who stole from the owner. The one he fought first in the competition. The one he let get away. "You?"

"Get away from me, man!" said the thief, pushing off of him and started to run to the other end of the room. "I…I…Aaahhhh!!!" The man stumbled back and fell out the unknown window. Spider Man ran to the window only to have the helicopter's light shine in his face. The light shined down on the thief's lifeless body "This is the police, come slowly, wait, and is he dead?" Peter jumped out the window and snuck into the shadows, without the police seeing him. _Oh my god._

He swung to Chrysler building and removed his mask and started to cry. "Why, god, why is my uncle dead. It's these powers. These powers did it. I should jump off this building and kill my self…along with these powers!" then something snapped in his head. _With great Power comes great responsibility!_ "That's it! I will use these powers not to get money. Not to get popular. I will use them, to protect this city! With these powers, comes great responsibility. Who am I? I am Spider man!" H yelled at the top of his lungs, and then he jumped off the building and swung into the city, becoming the hero of the city..

**The day after**

Peter took red and blue fabric and began create the costume he had drew before. _The fabrics are so thin; I can wear it under my clothes_. Peter had made the suit and finally looked over at his mask. He started immediately started to cut and replace the mask with left over red fabric.

He then took some one way glass and wrapped it with black rubber. He then sewed it on to the mask. _Hey, this mask isn't too bad. Kind of gives me authority. I can see this on a t-shirt._ He then took his aunt May's embroidery machine and started a black web design around the suit. It covered all of the red on the shirt, the boots and the mask. _Just like how I designed it!_

Peter took his web shooters. _These Web cartridges only last me about four hours with swinging, but what happens when I use them while I'm fighting. Eureka! _ Peter made started to make twelve rounds of cartridges. _I can equip the web-shooters with a bracelet-like carousel that automatically revolves a new cartridge into position like a gun. I will still need more. I'll put some on me. _Peter began to tweak his web shooters. About an hour and a half, he finally created carousel his revolver web shooter and a thin metal cartridge belt made from some leftover Velcro. _I'm finally finished. Uncle Ben, I'll make you proud!_

Peter took his costume and gadgets and put them under his bed in a suitcase. He looked around his room and felt depressed. _I got everything, why my uncle?_ Aunt May walked in the room. "Peter. I understand you're a growing boy, "She started to cry. " Ben wanted you to move to the basement." Peter walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you, Aunt May. For everything."_ My prayers are answered._

**The Sewers, beneath the Osborn Building**

The green Goblin ran across the pipes, of the sewers. He found a vent running into the building. _The serum…it's…fading…must make it…to suite…_ The goblin crawled up the vents at great speeds. He finally got to the top floor vent. He kicked it open and he stood in a dark room. In it were canisters of tritium, shelves of inventions, and the goblin serum. He walked into the darkness, and placed his hand on the wall, and fell against it. It opened and he fell onto the carpeted floor of the mansion. The door, now a mirror, slammed shut, as the goblin slowly turned back into Norman.

**Osborn Penthouse**

Harry walked into the door of his top floor pent house. It was like a mansion in the sky. It always impressed him, but now wasn't the time. _Damn, my father could be dead…so is Otto… funny how Mr. Fisk was the only one uninjured. I really don't trust him._ Harry went straight to the kitchen. He put his coffee pot on and hung his coat on the chair. He walked into the living room, and found his father sleep on the floor. "Dad? DAD!"

Harry ran over to his father and put his head under a pillow. "Dad, you okay?"

Norman woke up slowly. "Harry?" he said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Harry helped his father to the bed. "I'm calling the hospital now. Hang on dad." Harry raced out the room. Norman laid on his side. He opened his eyes, to see him looking in the mirror to see the face of the goblin, but the lighting flash changed the look back. _Who are you?_

**Bank of Queens**

A group of men in suits and black skull masks walked in. "THIS IS A STICK UP, EVERY ONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!!!!!!" the leader screamed, as he waved his shot gun in the air. "Get me the cash NOW!!" The bankers immediately ran to the safe and started to open it. They started to pull money out the bends and loading them in bags, while the thieves supervised. "Hurry up! Load the truck, the bankers started putting the money in the truck, the police arrived.

The leader looked out the window. "Damn, hey you!" he pointed at a beautiful woman, all the men have been checking out. "Come here, sexy. I need some help!" They walked out the Bank. "Hey, look here. We are going to leave this bank with all of our money, and you better not stop me, or little miss Jessica Simpson here, is going to look like Kanye west after his accident!"

"Oh come on! What's up with you villains and pretty girls, I bet their was a big fat one right in front of you, wasn't it?" said a voice, and then from the skies dropped a red and blue figure. "And then you make a reference to a "Chicago" rapper. This is New York, say it will make her look like Jay Z's bottom lip. Or make her look like Ol' Dirty Bastard. Now that was one ug-a-ly man!"

" who are you?" said the robber, now pointing his gun at the colored figure.

" Who am I ?" said the figure. " I'm Spider Man!" _My god that was cool! _He shot a web onto the shotgun, making it to clogged to shoot. He then shot another web and made the robber stick to the wall from the web. The other robbers started to shoot at him, but he dodged then quickly and drop kicked the one in front of him. He jumped over two of the robbers and collided their heads together knocking them out quickly. He then did a backflip ofver the last robber and put his feet around his neck and flinging him into a wall. The crowd huddled around the bank started to cheer. " Thank you! I'm here till I tuesday, I'll be playing at Madison square garden!" said the hero.

The cops ran in front of the crowd. Spider Man walked over to the bankers that were loading the stuff. " Just take it! Please, don't kill me!" said a short balled one. The crowd went slient to see what the new idol would do " I'm sorry for all my sins!"

" sorry , dude. I'm not pinhead. I not even sure he exists. And I don't think money would look so good with these threads. Dark green with red and blue? I'll pass. " And with that He jumped into the air and swung into the distance. No one noticed a camera was taking pictures of them.

**A Week Later, Aunt May's House**

The smell of omelets filled he house, as Peter placed two omelets on each plate. Aunt May came from down the stairs. "Peter? What are you cooking?"

"Well, after we buried Uncle Ben yesterday, god rest his soul, I thought I should take charge of the house, like he did." said Peter. He grabbed the two plates and walked into the dinning room. "So I shall start by making breakfast. And you remember the camera Uncle Ben gave me? Well, the Daily Bugle is paying $500 dollars for a picture of Spider Man! He's cool don't you think?" Peter said, pouring orange juice into two glasses.

Peter ate fast and heade out the house. He was suspended form school for the fight, and saw Mary getting on the bus. " Hey tiger, how are you feeling?"

" I'm hanging. You have a partner for the Phyics Project?" asked Peter. " Cause if you don't…I…well…"

" yes, we'll meet at Starbucks." She said . " I'll let you buy me a Hot cocoa and we can get started. Okay?"

"sure, M. J." he said,with a incredible burst of happiness in himself. " I'll see you soon." Mary got on the bus and waved bye to Peter. Peter took off running. When he was out of sight, he strapped on his web shooters and took to the sky as he swung to the daily Bugle.

**The Daily Bugle**

The office was very crowded and busy. Peter walked up to a very angry woman typing feriously on the keyboard . " DAMNIT!!! WORK!!!!"

" Ma'am what's wrong?" asked peter looking behind the her.

" I'm in a recursive loop. None of the pages on this site are rendered because thecresults of the script are needed." Said the lady. But since the script is recursively caliing it's self,you'll never get results and the pages won't render. Please help me, because I'm lost!"

"See?" Peter began to type. " technically websties don't crash. Servers do. And the serve hasen't crashed yet. It will , if or when this recursive loop maxes out the web server's cpu resourses. All you need to do is add a conditional statement like this to the script..upload it over the olderscript. I don't have your telnet password but just…there! Don't trip, it's just that easy."

" Where'd you learn how to do that kid?" said a man with a flattop grey and black hairstyle and a large cigar in his mouth under a big bushy mustache, like hitler. " Come on boy, where did you learn that?

" I took a computer class. Are you J. Jonah Jamerson?" asked Peter digging in his pocket.

" Yes, I am and why are you here?" said J. Jonah Jamerson. " And call me J J."

" Sure thing sir." Peter pulled out a roll of film. " I have some pictures of spider Man, Sorry, I couldn't get them developed".

J. J. took the film and held it up to the light. " where did you get this?"

" I took pictures of it with my camera."

"mmm. Crap…crap…crap,crap mega crap…ooo I like this one. I'll give you fifty for the set."

" sixty," said pter quicky, trying to keep up with J. J.'s fast talking.

" done. how old are you?" he siad talking faster.

" eighteen."

" Need a job?"

" Please."

" Robby!" called JJ as he pointed a grey plumped black ma. " Give this boy his, money and a high school membership. Kid, what I need you to do is work on this internet stuff, and take pictures of that web head. Can you do that."

Robby came up to him. He was a tall yet stumpy black man. " Jonah, we still need a front page."

" Then here! Take this photo, big time villain terrorizes city!"

" Hey, Spider Man isn't a villain, he helped those people." Said Peter. He didn't do anything wrong!"

" Kid, you ever up roar at me again, this is the last job you'll ever have. Comprende?" said JJ. " Now here's your sixty dollars. Finish this website or your fired." He turned around and went into his big office.

" And you better believe him," said the woman from before. " He'll do it. I'm Betty Brant. Secretary."

" And I'm Joseph Robertson, but call me Robby." He said shaking his hand. " Unlike J.J., We are acually help you."

**Oscorp Building**

Norman emerged into the apartment as News reporters knocked at his door. He walked inot his living room and threw his coat on the coach. " Norman…where are you?" said a voice. Norman turned around and looked in the mirror. It was him self, but he was different. His skin was green. His hair was white. He had yellow eyes. His nose was hooked, his ears were tapered, and his face casted of a evil grin. " Hello Norman. You are wondering who am I , aren't you? You know how I know? Because I am you. I am that anger, that hate, that destructive person inside I am the green Goblin!"


	6. The girls

Note to readers:

I know I left you hanging in the end, but I got tired and I needed a nap. I just posted the new chapter after little spell check. I'll make up for it in this chapter, k? I'm basing this chapter on the ladies of this story.

_**Chapter 6: The Girls**_

Norman stared into the mirror with shock. _No, no, no! The accident_! Suddenly the TV flicked on. "A week ago, a company, known as Oscorp Industries was destroyed. We are only know of three survivors, Doctor Otto Octavius, Norman Osborn, and Wilson Fisk. Fisk has been numerously clamed as the Kingpin of crime, but he was never completely connected. Is this Fisk at work or just another accident for Oscorp? Osborn and Fisk are uninjured while Octavius is in a coma."

Norman looked back at the mirror. He ran to the mirror and opened the secret door. He saw more canisters of the goblin serum. Then he heard Goblin speak to him. "Take the serum. You want the power. Set me free…SET ME FREE!!!!!" Norman ran over to the serum and put it into a needle, and injected it into himself. Suddenly he started to change his removed his suit jacket and tie. His skin turned green. He finally was the Goblin. "Now let's go get those toys!"

**Starbuck's coffee**

Peter carried two hot chocolates as he walked over to Mary by the door. "You ready?"

"Yep, here," she handed him a five dollar bill.

_Come on! You have 5,000 dollars sitting under your bed! You can spear 5 dollars! _"Keep it, it's on me." said Peter handing it back.

"Oh Pete, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's on me."

**Peter's Home**

Peter sat next to Mary on his bed and stared at her for the longest. Mary herself was getting creep her out. "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Mary, can you keep a secret?" asked peter, "No matter what happens?"

Mary put her hand on his. "Of course. What going on?"

"I'm Spider Man,"

Mary Jane's face turned false. "You're what?"

"I'm spider Man. I wanted to tell you because; Harry's dad is the reason why I'm like this. You're the only one I trust." Said Peter looking down.

"Haha! If your Spider Man, then prove it!" She laughed. She then looked up and saw Peter standing on the ceiling. "Oh my god!" She fell back of the bed.

"What are you two doing down there?!" said Aunt May form the kitchen. _Peter and Mary can't be…my god! Ben, our nephew's having sex!_

Peter leaped down from the ceiling and landed on his bed. "Sshhh! Aunt May is up stairs."

"Peter" said Mary as she climbed back onto the bed "what happened? You're a superhero! Like Iron Man or the fantastic four! How ... What did you do? "

"You remember the fieldtrip to the Oscorp. Well, that ray didn't vaporize the Spider. It jumped on me, and bit me. I believe the Power that came from that Spider." said Peter. "But you can't tell anyone. Okay."

"I promise!" she said. "But why not tell anyone?"

"If I tell people, my enemies might find out. How safe is Aunt May, how safe are you!?Uugh! I shouldn't have told you!" Peter fell on his back across the bed with his hand covering his face.

"Then why did you tell me? I know Harry's dad and all, but why me?" asked Mary. Peter's face turned bright red." Why Pete?"

"Because," Peter rubbed his neck, trying to bring the hair on the back of his neck go down. "You're the only person I trust. And I wanted someone to know, you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No," She moved closer to him.

"Really, you're not going to tell anyone! ANYONE!" said Peter with shock. "I mean…" He was hushed with Mary's fingers against his lips.

"Cool it, I won't tell anyone. It's our secret, okay?" she said.

"Thanks Mary, you're the best friend I ever had." He said connecting his eyes with hers. There was a deep silence between them. Then they laughed together.

"Haha, I thought you were going to kiss me!" she said out loud, but soon covered her mouth after saying it.

"You thought I was going to kiss you?" said Peter even more shocked then before. "I mean, if I did, you wouldn't be freaked out?" he said as their faces were inches from each other.

"Nope. Face it tiger. You just hit the jackpot…" with that their lips touched. For the first time, Peter was kissed by a girl. Mary was the only one ever had the courage to kiss him. Besides the small friendly "peck on the cheek" kiss from before, Peter was kissing the most beautiful girl in Midtown High. His best friend.

The two second kiss only lasted two seconds due to Aunt May opening the door. "Mary, its 8:30! No offence but your father is a very ignorant, when talking over the phone. I believe you need to go now."

"Thanks Aunt May!" she said. "Later, Pete. Umm…this kiss was… I don't know… I uh..."

"Wait, Mary. Umm... You want to go to the movies Friday? I know you're busy sometimes but…"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she walked up the stairs. Peter followed her and walked her out the door. He turned around and saw Aunt May.

"Peter, what were you and Mary doing?" asked May with her arms folded. "You were making a lot of bumping and shushing sounds. Care to share?"

"We were studying," Peter said. Aunt May looked at him with a _"you think I'm stupid"_ face on. "Really, Aunt May. Mary is just a friend."

"I saw you two kiss..." Peter tried to explain but Aunt May put her hand over his mouth. "And I'm happy it's her. Haha, I remember when she just moved in and you said "Aunt, May, Aunt May, look, look, an Angel!" Now Peter, I don't want any hanky Panky in this house, I don't want any babies till you get on your feet. Deal?"

"Deal" said Peter as he walked back to his room.

**Next day at school**

Peter ate his lunch normally as he made romantic eye contact with Mary Jane across the other table, then his spider sense went off,_ great, what now!_ Peter ducked as he saw a burger fly through the air and hit Flash Thompson in the back of his head. "PARKER!!! YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT DON"T YOU!!!" said Flash as he spun around and began to walk to Peter. "This time your not going to that lucky. You LIKE FOOD FIGHTS!"

_I can't do that again. Uncle Ben, what should I do!_ "Flash, I didn't do that!" said Peter." Someone through that from behind me, see I still have my burger, see. And I'm sitting in front of you, not in the back of you."

"Back up Flash!' said Gwen, drawing a knife and putting it against his chest. "Or your blood will cover this cafeteria, got it?"

"Ms. Stacy, I can't believe you, come with me this instant!" said the principal, ripping the knife from Gwen's hand, and dragging her to his office. "What would your father think?"

**Stacy's downtown apartment**

"Gwen, I love you. You know that." said George Stacy, Captain of the NYPD. "I just want to know why you've been acting like this!"

"Leave me alone, dad!" hollered Gwen from behind her door. George wanted to respond, but he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. She had slammed her bedroom door in his face, and all he wanted to do is ask why she was acting like this. George walked back to the kitchen and picked up his box of Chinese food. _ I wish her mother was here. Then I wouldn't fell this way. _

Then he heard a noise. He looked at the door to the balcony. It was opened and the rain hit against the screen door. George picked up his fork and began to walk out the door. He looked around and saw…nothing. Then a silver web attached to his Chinese food box and fork and was snatched out his hands. He turned towards the direction it was taken by. Spider Man hung upside down from the balcony above. "Mmm, shrimp Fired rice. You got an Egg roll?" He dropped it, did a back flip, and caught it as he sat on the banister. "I skipped Dinner. Some idiot in a turtle costume thought he was a ninja. And get this, four other ones beat him up, and dragged him into the sewer! "

"It's you!" said George, as he stepped back. "The one they talk about in News Papers. They say you take the criminals and eat them! Eat me don't take my daughter!"

"You know, I just have the _abilities _of a Spider, I don't eat like them!" said Spider Man, as he pulled his mask up, to reveal his mouth. He scooped a forkful of rice in his mouth. "Speaking of criminals, I have a few left over in the junk yard in queens, you think you can take them, I think they're dead."

"What you do you want from me?" asked George, walking to the other end of the banister. "I have nothing to offer you."

"How old is your daughter?" said Spidey, making the captain's face frown. "Wow, tough crowd. I need to know who I should talk to about my powers, and my identity. No offence, but I really don't trust cops. Savvy?"

"Well, you have the Tony Stark. He has some type of notability to superheroes." Spoke Captain Stacy facing back to Spidey." Or, you're about the teenage age. Go to the X-Mansion, they can hone your skills, being a Mutant and all."

"Tony Stark might want to dissect me, and I'm not a mutant. A radioactive spider bit me." He relied, with disgust.

"Well, the best place to go is the Baxter Building, with the Fantastic Four." said George. "They would be your best choice."

"Well, thanks for the information and the food. Gotta swing, bye!" said Peter, as he gave the box back to George. "And just listen to your daughter. She's a smart gal."

George looked down into the empty box of Chinese food. "Really and how do you know that?" He looked up to see the red and blue hero was gone.

**Fisk Enterprises**

The inventors worked hard as they drew, designed and built new technology to sell. Wilson Fisk sat in his pent house, gazed over the workers. Wilson was surprisingly a very big man. He stood at 7'5" and weighed 450 pounds. The man is made up almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler. Years of solid gold platters and pumping 650 pounds of iron can do that to a man of this stature. He always was dressed in a white suit, black shirt, and purple tie his mother gave to him when he was in 4th grade. If you ever planned to disrespect his tie, he'll see that your head will be crushed inwards.

"Mr. Fisk, your wife is on the line. She asks want do you want for dinner." Said his secretary.

"Tell her I want a salmon dinner with mash potatoes and string beans." Said Fisk, with his deep voice booming. " And the finest wine in the cellar. I'll be home in 30 minutes." And with that he got to his private elevator, and into his stretch limo, and was taken home. The workers continued to work and the night went on. Then the clock hit 10:30.

A scientist walked into a private workshop. It was small and quiet. The only opening was the Vent and the door. The man walked over and switched on the light... by the time he could look up he hit the ceiling, creating a crater, and then falling to the ground with a thud. The Goblin walked over to the man. "Where's the secret wall?" asked the goblin crouching to the fallen man. The man pointed to the furthest wall. "Thank you." Said the Goblin as he snapped his neck.

He walked over to the wall, and with one hand, ripped the false wall off, and metal sheet slid out and was put in place of the wall. On it was a giant bat like machine, with foot petals and a flat motor on the back, and a flight suit. The last was a metal suitcase. The goblin opened it and it revealed 12 round orbs with green lining, and a green trident with a small handle, but when the goblin presses the button on it, the Trident opens up, and the points started to electrify. _With this, I will kill the rest of the board members, kill Wilson Fisk, and maybe even get in some fun._

The Goblin took the glider and stood on it. It started to float. Then he grabbed the box and the suit, and burst through the door, as the scientist flinched at the sight of a monster riding a giant bat. "Die!" he said as he dropped a green orb that exploded, destroying the lab. "Remember the Green Goblin! Hahaha!"

**Peter's basement**

Peter came into his home with a tired yawn. _I got a date with Mary Jane tomorrow!_ He went to his bedroom, to find Aunt May sitting on his bed. "Aunt May! You startled me."

"Peter," she said with a frown on his face. "Do you want me living with you? The old house called today. They asked if I wanted a room, since Ben is gone. Do you want me to be here? You're already eighteen, you can live on your own, and you're having sex and…"

"Aunt May!" Peter replied. "Me and Mary are just friends, and we… just sort of…whatever, but that doesn't mean I want to leave you. I will stay as long as you want me to..."

"but do you want to?" tears started to drench her red cheeks, and her white hair fell over her eyes. "I'm old and not to helpful. I mean, now that Bens gone…I… I'm useless!"

"No Aunt May." Said Peter he fell to his knees. Tears developed in his eyes too. "I love you aunt May. I need you as much as Uncle Ben needed you, maybe even more. I love you Aunt May, and nothing can change that." Together they held a long hug.


	7. The Pain

Note to readers:

Well, it's been a while since an update. I will be starting a new in X-Men so look me up, K? Anyway, I just want to clear things up a bit with the whole Spider Man story. Peter has just got his powers, he is developing love for Mary, and he his about to get in some real deep stuff. I didn't like the comic book, the Ultimate, or the movie version of the green goblin, so I took a little bit of everything from each theme. He transforms by sticking a needle in his arm (Ultimate) but still keeps control of his mind (Movie) and he changes into a completely different person. Finally, Yes. The Fantastic Four are about to make a cameo.

_**Chapter 7: The Pain**_

"Thank you, people of New York; I will take this money with gratitude." Said a man dressed in a protective costume consisting largely of yellow quilt patches. On his hands were silver gauntlets. "I obviously haven't given you anything. Here's your good by gift!" he said as he slammed his hands into the ground and a blue light exploded, making everyone in the jewelry store fall, as the glass shattered.

Shocker walked out the store with his bags as his crew opened the trunk. "Hey, Shocker, didn't I lock you up days ago? I bet your cell mate don't even remember you?" said Spider Man leaping of the roof of the jewelry store.

"Get him…" yelled Shocker but it was too late. Spidey had the gang rapped up and hanging from flag pole. "I guess I'll have to do it my self. " Shocker started shooting waves of vibrations, but Spidey was to fast. He shot his webs onto the gauntlets, making the evil doer unable to shoot anymore. Before he could look up, he was hanging from the same flag pole his crew was. "Darn you Spider Man!"

"Haha, that's got a ring to it!" he joked as he saw Captain Stacy and other police men pull up next to the bank. "He's all yours boys, now if you can excuse me, I have a date." Spidey said as he jumped into the air and swung from the buildings, as a camera attached to a flag pole took pictures.

**The Movie Theater**

Peter sat on the bench waiting for Mary. _ She's late. Figures, who would date a guy like me. Maybe I should call. _Peter took out his big bulky phone J.J. gave him. It was yellow and black. He scrolled down to Mary's cell phone. "Hi this is Mary, sing your song at the beep, beep!" said her voice mail.

"Hey Mary, This is Peter, I was waiting for you at the movies, but I understand to had better things to do. We can reschedule or something, bye." Said Peter with grief. _I wonder how Harry is._

He called Harry's phone. "Hey this Harry, just leave a message, and don't say nothing corny." His voice mail said. _Well, I guess I'll just swing by. _

**Osborn Penthouse**

Peter always marveled the Penthouse of Harry and Norman Osborn. It was big, leveled and cool to him. He walked into the living room. "Harry, your key works…" Peter was interrupted by the picture of the Mary Jane and Harry lips locked on the couch. "Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting. Bye," he started to move faster towards the door, but Mary got the door first and ran out with tears in her eyes. Peter felt so bad he wanted to cry.

"Pete, I'm sorry pal. I didn't tell you, me and MJ were dating." Said Harry.

"Well, excuse me for not asking, _**buddy,**_" said Peter with sadness and jealousy in his voice. Peter felt the envy move through his body.

"Peter, don't be mad at me!" said Harry. Peter tried to move for the door, but Harry cut him off. "You know you get real smug sometimes. I always sacrifice my butt for you, when I can get pounded just like you do, but soon as I get a girl you loved your whole life, you get mad at me. You should have made a move before I did, you got me?"

"Yeah I get you!" said Peter getting in Harry's face. "but what about the all the good grades I gave you, the answers to your tests and quizzes, the homework I did for you, I covered your butt and you turn against me and date the girl that I love! I'm done Harry! I sick of you taking everything away from me!" Peter threw Harry across the room, and he walked out the door without saying a word.

**Chrysler Building**

Peter sat on a gargoyle, as he stared over the city. _Harry…how could he? He knows I love Marry, but dates her anyway. I wish I could fight him besides these clowns on the street. Aunt May thinks I'm Partying, Mary thinks I'm a loser, My best friend is dating her, when he knows I love her, and on top of all that, half of New York hate me, God I need some new Web shooters. _ Peter looked over the city and saw the Baxter building. _Hey, I should go meet the Fantastic Four!_

**Baxter Building**

Peter climbed into the window. _ I'm in._ Suddenly the alarm went off and a blast of fire came from out the darkness. Spidey dodged it, but more and more came, destroying Peter's costume. A final blast shot Peter in the chest as he fell to the ground. His right arm had a burn mark and was ripped from the Shoulder to the glove, his chest to his costume was gone, and he was tired from running. He looked up to see a man engulfed in flames. "Are you the Human torch?"

"Yes I am, and your are thief." He charged a blast of fire. "You know what I like to thieves? I roast them!" He let loose the flame blast, but the flames spread sideways. "Come on sis, I had him."

"Johnny, that's not a thief, that's Spider Man!" she said as she flicked on the lights to Johnny's room. "Are you okay, Spidey? Oh god, Reed!!" she said helping Spider Man up and taking him out of Johnny's room.

Reed Richards looked at Peter's burn. "Well, with your healing powers, you'll be healed by tomorrow morning at two o'clock. What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to hone my skills. I was using a junkyard, but people are starting to guess my identity." Peter said as Reed removed Peter's web shooters. "Plus I need your help with my technology, and my identity." He removed his mask. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Ya know kid, "said Ben Grim walking from the kitchen, his orange body rocking the whole building. " Ya never give peoples ya real name. Ya can't trust anyone."

"Thanks, but you're the only people I trusted." Peter said. "I'm not a mutant, and Tony Stark is trying to get that "no superhero acts" thingy…"

"Don't sweat it. We got your back." said Johnny Storm. "Oh and sorry. I thought you were a thief."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't dream of stealing from the Fantastic Four." said Peter.

"We'll take you home in the Fantastic-car." said Reed. "And I think if I add a turnbuckle and a spinneret to your web shooter, oh and maybe…" Reed ran into his lab, and began to tinker with the web shooter.

"You hungry?" asked Sue giving Peter a pile of clothes. "Change clothes and I fix you some pizza. This is going to take a while.

"Wow, two weeks till graduation, and I'm already made friends with the smartest man in New York." He joked as he leaned his head back against his the couch in the living room.

**The Goblin Lair**

The Green goblin started to spray paint his Armor green and attach purple fabrics around it. He locked in a closet next to another chamber that created him. He painted the glider green, and painted pumpkin faces on the bombs. "The Goblin is ready for his ride. I shall plan my attack…Sunday, the day of the Parade!"

**Peter's house**

Peter came home at 8:45pm and took out the trash for aunt May. He walked out the back door and walked outside. He then heard a noise come room Mary's house. "You ain't nothin and you never goin to be nothin you here me!"

Mary burst out the door with tears in her eyes. "Peter, I'm sorry. And I know you don't want to talk to me but…"

She felt the warmth of Peter chest press against her forehead as he caressed her back. "It's okay. All I want for you is for you to be happy."


	8. The parade

Note to readers: Yes, this event is based on the fight in the first Spider-Man movie, but I changed it up, and I also added new events so hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8: The Parade**

Peter woke up early in the morning. _Today's the day. The day of the parade. _Peter took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his costume. He then covered it under fleece hoodie and blue jeans with his red converse. He packed his mask, gloves and boots in a secret compartment of his bag, made by Reed Richards. He put on his new web shooter's made Reed. They were made like watches, sleek, smooth, and when the carousel changes, it turned silently and smooth. His web shooter belt was now comfortable, and fit under his costume so good, it couldn't even be noticed. He walked down the stairs. "Hey Aunt May, I'm off to the Parade. J.J. needs some photos for the morning paper."

"Bring me back a souvenir, okay?" she said as she gave him a breakfast wrap. "I tried to make it just like your Uncle use to. Bye Peter."

Peter waves and runs out the door. He ran to the unpopulated area, and leaped into the sky, swinging at great speed.

**Private Pre-parade party **

Mary stood over to the edge of the balcony as she stared at the people below. Harry walked up to her. "Darn it Mary, Why did you wear the red dress. Dad loves black."

"Well, maybe he might be impressed by me and not my dress." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, right." He said with a frown on his face. He walked back into the crowd and Mary turned around as she looked over the banister of the roof with a sigh. Harry came back and kissed her before he fell back from a silver glob that hit him in the face. "What the hell was that?"

**Parade line in Time Square**

People are gathered over the gates as they wait for the parade to start. Peter used his camera to peer up at Mary. _She's so beautiful…yet so sad. Why?_ Then He saw Harry go over and kiss her. Peter felt anger creep up his spine. He lifted his hand and shot a huge web glop into the air hitting Harry in his face. _That will show him. _ The Parade started, and Peter took a lot of pictures. The final float came. On it was Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana and the kids cheered as she sang her songs. Peter took pictures but then, Peter's spider sense went off. _ What the?_

Peter saw a giant bat-like machine in the sky. The crowd cheered, even making Miley Cyrus look up. "Cool, look at that!"

**The Private Pre-parade party **

Wilson Fisk stood next to the other board members that didn't attend the Oscorp presentation. "So, Mr. Fisk, I heard your factory was destroyed. How are you holding up?" asked Harry.

"Oh, kid, I wouldn't worry." He said. "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Where's your father?"

"I don't know." said Harry. "My father said he would be here. I told my dumb girlfriend to wear black, and she comes in a red dress!"

"Boy, never call the one you love dumb." Wilson spoke, sipping his martini." She might leave you for someone smarter then you, haha!" Suddenly, a sight caught Wilson's eyes. _The Glider…_" I gotta take a leak. I'll be back." Wilson left the party, but didn't go to the bathroom. He got into his limo and drove away.

**Parade line in Time Square**

Peter watched as he saw the Goblin sweep across the cloud. Then he came up to the building where Peter saw Mary Jane. "This will show you not to cheat!" He said as he through an orange and green orb onto the balcony next to the board members…BOOM!!! The bomb exploded sending everyone on the deck in different directions. "NO!!!" screamed Peter as he saw Mary Jane, fly off the balcony and hang from the statue above.

Peter slipped into the alley, and took his clothes off, showing his costume. He grabbed slid on his mask, gloves and shoes, and he leaped onto the wall. He climbed onto the roof. And saw everyone alive run down the stairs. He ran next to Harry. "Dude, where's your date, I saw you had one. Where is she?"

"I really don't care! Move!" he screamed as he pushed Spidey out the way.

"Well, I guess that shows how much he loves his lady." Peter noticed the bloody scene of the balcony. Limbs were spreaded across the place, bodies laid burned. He noticed all the board members are dead. He then heard a scream from the banister. He ran over to the edge. "Mary, hang on?" He jumped over the banister and picked her up. "You okay?"

"Now, I am." She said hugging him. "Thank you."

"Hello, goodbye!" said the figure riding the glider. He through a bomb at the balcony, making the whole roof fall apart. Mary and Spider Man fell until he shot a web onto a building, swinging them out of site.

Captain Stacy gathered all off the people from under the building. "Go home, GO!!!!" he yelled. Everyone was gone. He felt a feeling of relief. Then he saw his daughter about to smash from degrees. "Gwen, Move!" said Stacy as he dived and pushed her out the way. He looked up to see the debris smash into his body, killing him.

"Stacy! NO!!!!!" yelled Peter as he swings from the building he left Mary on, and try to pull him out the rubble.

"You could have saved him!" said Gwen. "Why didn't you!? I hate you!" She ran at him but he jumped into the air before she caught him.

Spider Man leaped onto a building where the Goblin was hovering over. "Who are you!? Why are you here!?"

"I'm the Green Goblin, and I'm just getting my other sides' revenge." He said. "Who are you?"

"What haven't you heard?" said Spidey. "I'm the sheriff around theses parts."

"Then lets see what you got!" said the Goblin flying at Peter with his Glider. Spidey did a flip and dodged him, and then mule kicked him off his glider. Then he leaped of the wall and landed onto the round. The Goblin stood up. Spidey swung at him with half speed, but the goblin dodged them easily. He gave him a full strength punch, but the Goblin stopped it with one hand. "Impressive." He then gave him a charged kick to the abdomen. He then started to kick Spidey with swift kicks from his stomach, his chest, then his face, then back again. He finally punched him in the ribs to make him fall on his hip. "Let's see how good you do with this." He jumped onto his Glider and chased Spider Man with his gun mounted Glider.

The masked fighter ran at high speed as the bullets chased him. He jumped over the stage, as Miley Cyrus and her band ran off the stage. The Goblin grabbed Peter and threw him into the sky. Peter felt his costume moisten as he flew through the clouds. _Oh crap!_ Peter screamed as he fell from the sky. _I hope this works. _He started to web a giant trampoline. He landed into it and sprung right into the Green Goblin, making them crash into the building Mary was on. The Goblin snatches Peter's mask off. "YOU!" He grabbed the Goblin by his wrist and started to squeeze it, making the goblin release his mask. He smashes the Goblin's face into the cement wall, did a back flip and ripped the engine off the Glider. Peter slid his mask on as he fell to the roof of the building next to Mary. The glider spun out of control and sent the Goblin into the distance. "We'll meet again, Spider man!"

**Aunt May's House, the roof**

Peter sat next to Gwen as they stared into the stars. "My father's dead. What should I do? You two are my only friends. I thought I should turn to you." Tears began to roll down her eyes.

"Well Gwen, Life comes at us like that." said Peter as he gave her a soda and Mary a water bottle. "I lost both of my father figures. But I swore an allegiance to do what ever it takes, to make my fathers' deaths matter."

"I hate Spider Man," said Gwen. "If he wasn't trying to get some girl's number, he could have saved my father. Some way, I wish I could tell him what he did." A tear rolled down here eyes. Peter and Mary felt the guilt develop.

"So where are you going to live?" Mary asked. "You aren't staying with Aunt May and Peter for the rest of your life right?"

"With my boyfriend, Eddie. I am moving tomorrow." She said. "He has an apartment in the city. He's 19." Peter felt more guilt from not saying anything about her dating an adult when she is 15.


	9. The Begining

Note to Readers:

This chapter is very romantic, so if you people don't like it, then just skip the chapter. I guess it might have a little hectic, but I'll keep it PG-13. Now with no further to do, Chapter 9!

_**Chapter Nine: The Beginning**_

**Osborn Penthouse**

Norman stood in his living room as he stared at the green alter ego in his mirror. "But, He's Harry's best friend. I couldn't kill him. He just was trying to save people!" said Norman.

"He made a fool of us!" said the Goblin. "He put us to shame! Didn't you hear the fight they had?"

"Yes," he spoke. "But that was over some girl, that couldn't break them apart."

"Use your head, Norman!" the Goblin yelled. "You would do him a big favor, killing him and all. Do it for revenge, do it for me, do it for…Harry."

"What do I do?"

"Attack the heart. "He said. "Attack his heart!"

**Aunt May's House **

Mat sat down and drank her tea. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 and Peter had not made it home yet. Then she heard a bump coming from up stairs. _What was that?_ She held her bath robe covering her pajamas together and walked up the stairs. She walked into her room to find her window open. _Old girl, it's just the wind_

She walked pass the bathroom then she felt a hard force push her down the stairs. She tumbled and fell to her back. She looked up to see a green demon with glowing eyes. He picked her up and through her out the window of the living room. She fell with a thud and slowly faded into a sleep.

**Midtown Hospital, a day later**

Peter sat in the room with his face cupped in his hands. He looked down at his red converse and saw they were ragged and dirty. _Ever since I started this hero business, my life has turned around. I lost a friend, my uncle died, and now my aunt May. I even lost the care for my shoes. _Peter felt a warm hand run through his head. He looked up to find Mary. "Hey,"

"Hi, you ready?" together they held hands and entered Aunt May's hospital room. "Hey Aunt May."

"Peter, Mary." She felt a tear roll down her eye. "I'm so happy to see you. The devil can't keep me down."

Peter and Mary sat there and talked on good things. "Hello, Mr. Parker. Your aunt just has a broken wrist, and a few bruises. She'll be ready to go in two days."

**Osborn Penthouse**

Harry and Mary locked lips on the couch. Harry slowly moved his hands up her shirt and her back. "Harry, stop."

"What's the matter?" He asked as he leaned up. " I thought you liked this. Something as been bothering me and I want to know. Are you cheating on me with Liz Allen?"

"No, we just had a little fun." Said kissing her neck.

" what kind of fun?" she said Pushing him off of her. "Harry, I not that kind of girl. If you love me, love me. But don't cheat on me. Our whole relationship is … it' just not meant to be, Sorry Harry." she gathered her things and started towards the door."

"It's Peter isn't it?" she stopped as she felt guilt upon her. "You love him don't you? He needs you Mary. You guys were meant for each other. Go get him." He said with a sigh.

"Your different from what I thought you were Harry." She said as she closed the door.

**Peter's basement**

Peter laid on his bed as he listened to the TV. He sat there, in his clothes in all. _Man, Aunt May has been their for everything. I miss her. I can't wait for her to come home. I want someone to be with me. _Peter then heard a knock on the door to the basement. He opened it to find Mary standing before him. 'Hey, Pete."

"Hey Mary." They talked for a long time. They watched TV and joked about the people they saw. "So, what are you planning on doing when you leave High school?"

"I want to be a actress." She said. "I've always been with the theatrical arts, and performing."

" I think you would be great. I cried like a baby when you played Cinderella. You were so pretty in your dress."

" Peter, that was Kindergarten."

"And, even so." He said. "You have this aura that catches anyone's eyesight. That's what I like about you."

" You know, you stand taller then you appear." She moved her face closer to his.

"I hunch," he said moving his face even closer.

"don't" they're lips touched and their eye's closed. Mary got up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry peter. I don't know what came over me. I gotta go."

She tried to head for the door but the hand of her lover grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. "Don't leave." They continued the kiss as they felt their body's come closer. "I'm sorry; I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I want this." They slowly lost consciousness. They felt as if they were flying. They were alone; sweat drenched their naked-skin, as they moved closer to each other. They felt the love move trough their hearts. They felt the connections of their bodies. She woke up next to Peter with her head lying against his chest "Wow, is this what… love feels like?" she

"I…don't know." He said kissing her softly. "I… like it though. And it's all because of you."

"Tell me you love me." She demanded. She climbed onto off him and kissed him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He said then they slowly drifted into a sleep.

**The Next Day**

Peter and Mary helped May into the home. "It's good to be home." Mary took May's bags up the stairs as Peter and May sat down on the couch. "You and Mary had. You know what... Didn't you?"

"No, aunt May," peter lied. "We just…uh…we just."

" I told you the first time, no hanky panky in the house!" she said. "But, for today I'll make an exception. "

"Thanks, Aunt may." She said as they hugged. "It's so good to have you home." Little did they know a camera was posted in the home, and on the others end watching was the goblin. _ We'll end this tomorrow Peter. Choose who you love. The young and sad Gwen Stacy_ He looked over at the camera with Gwen cuddling under a blonde adult. _Or the Lonely and lovely Mary Jane. Choose Parker!_


	10. The Finale

Note to Reader:

This is the last Chapter to the first part of the Marvelous Spider Man. I will take a break to work on my TMNT project, but I hope to have the first chapter to the sequel by July or maybe earlier. Please read my credits!

Now with no further a do…

_**Chapter 10: The Finale**_

**Midtown High**

Peter or Mary couldn't help but stare at each other through the school day. Peter skipped free period to watch Mary during the cheerleader practice. When they were done Peter clapped as Mary ran to and kissed him. "You did great M.J."

Not to far away, Flash, Liz Allen, and Felicia Harvey watched. "You know," Felicia broke the silence. "Peter is kind of cute."

"Yeah," said Liz. "So are squirrels, but we don't date them."

"Mary is a slut." Said Flash. "Did I ever tell you guys about the night…?"

"When Mary dried to molest you?" she said. "Yeah, you talk about it every time we say something about her, you tell us."

"Yeah Flash." Felicia said moved closer to him, brushing her chest on him. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Flash ignored the attractive turn-on of Felicia Harvey and stared at Peter. "I'm going to hit him in the head with this football." He said, but Felicia grabbed his hand.

"You know what happened last time." She said pulling him down. "Hey, you want to make out? I got no panties on!" she said kissing his cheek, but he just ignored it as he watched Peter walk away with Mary.

**Mary's House**

Peter walked her to the porch. "Should I come in, or are you okay?"

"Who the hell are you?" said a large man with a red ponytail. "You have in sex with my daughter?!"

"No. I…uh…..hi?" was all Peter could say.

"Come here." Said the big hairy man. He grabbed Peter by his collar and brought him close. "I'm not ready to be no grandfather, you here me! Stop getting in my daughter's pants or you won't have anything in yours!"

"Daddy, let him go." She said pushing them apart.

Mary's father smacked her across her face Peter pushed him into a corner. "You ain't nothin. You just like your mother. A slut." Mary started to cry and ran into the house. The big man followed, and slammed the door in Peter's face. _Poor, Mary. _

Peter called Mary on her cell phone later. "Hey Mary. How…"

"Spider-Man, come out and play?" said a snarling voice.

"What did you do to her?"

"Follow the shiver down your spine!"

He undressed till all he wore was his underwear. He slid on his new utility belt and his web shooters. He put on his blue pants and red boots with his red boots with webbing on him. He put on his shirt that matched with one black spider on the front, and a red giant one on his back. He finally slid on his mask. "Here I come Mary."

**Queensboro Bridge**

Spider Man stood at the top of the bridge, as he heard the sound of a jet engine go off. He turned around, to see the Goblin holding Gwen in one hand and Mary in the other. " Let them go Goblin. I'm the one you want!"

" Hear my idea first." Said the Goblin. " You know, we can be partners. We can, together conquer this pitiful country. Look at them Peter." Gwen looked at Spidey qith shock as he removed his mask. " Can't you see they need leaders. I'm father to you, know be a son to me. So are you in or out?

" No," said Peter. " I had a father. His name was Ben Parker. You created me. Now the creation will defeat his creator." Peer slid in mask back on and stood in a ready posision.

" Then make this choice." He grabbed the two girls by the neck and through them off the bridge. " The love of your life, or the lovely one that still has to live. Choose!"

Spider Man jumped off the bridge and swung down and scooped up Mary and Gwen in one catch, Gwen slapped him. " Why didn't you save my dad?!" She slapped him again.

" Because He was trying to save me…oh my god!" she saw that the Goblin was flying at them he punched masked Peter into the face making him drop the girls.

He did a backflip and swung in and caught the girls in a web net on the bridge. " Stay Here!". He jumped up and jumped onto the Glider. " Now I'm all yours!" He said punching the goblin across his face. The Goblin grabbed the hero and through him into a near werehouse. Spidey fell through the window and through a cement wall into a deeper part of the werehouse.He turned around to see a bomb flip into the room, but before it exploded, he shot a web on it and slung it back at the goblin, entering the room. The bomb blw up in the Goblin's face, making him fall off his Glider and through the floor. Spider Man ran over to where he fell, to find the evil doer gone.

" Hello," the Goblin burst from under the ground and grabbed Peter by his neck. The goblin punched and kicked Spidey over the room. His fighting style was a brutal combination of acrobatics and and brute force. He finally kicked the hero into a brick wall. " You know your little girlfriend Mary Jane should have stayed with Harry. She would have never got into it, but know I'm going to kill her nice and slow. The next time she walks down a dark alley…she's such a pretty girl. I would hate to smear her blood over the walls, her horribly bruised body. What about the little one? She's only fifteen and I would enjoy doing…things with her, hahaha! Look at you. You father must be turning in his grave. Oops, I mean your uncle!" The Goblin took out his trident and let it out making a large four pointed weapon. " Kill MJ, kill May… and me and Gwen. We are going to have a hell of a goodtime!"

The Goblin tried to stab Spidey, but he caught the trident before it touched his face. The electricity ran through his body, but he didn't care. Anger fueled him and he pushed the spear away along with the holder. " You have hurt m love ones or anyone else for the last time!" He felt something awake, deep inside himself.

Peter punched the goblin as if he had killed all the people he named. Orange blood shot from the nose of the goblin as he trembled in the corner as Peter punched him in his ribs repeatedly. " Peter stop!" yelled a familiar face. The goblin had faded away, and what was left was a crazed and scared Norman Osborn. " Peter you must end it now! Kill me , or the Goblin will regenerate and attack again. . tell Harry that I loved him." The man faded away and The goblin woke up again! " Die bug!" Suddenly the Spider-sense went off and made Peter leap into the sky. He landed to find the glider thrusted into the Goblin's chest sending him out into the lake. _No!!!!_ Peter ran to the broken wall to look in the lake to see the dead body of Norman. Just then, a gang of men in blue suits landed in the werehouse.

One man walked over to Peter and removed his mask. He was black with a black eye patch on. " Hello, Peter. I'm Nick Fury, Leader of the the S.H.I.E.L.D."

" I'll go," said Peter falling to his knees with tears in his eyes. " I'll go, but please take care of my aunt."

" Please. I'm just responsible for monitoring metahumans who are not affiliated with the U.S. Military." He said. " You are an illegal gentic mutation, so yes, I could arrest you. But when you come of age, I will have you join Iron Man and I as a confirmed proponents of registration.

" I don't believe in that." He siad. " And I' going to go home" said Peter with anger as he rushed out the Warehouse.

**Peter's Basement**

Peter took Gwen to Eddie Brok's apartment, and returned home with Mary. Mary colapsed to her knees. She began to cry. " He's dead right?" Peter got to his knees and hugged her. " I'm so scared. What's going to happen?"

" I…I don't know." He said removing his mask. " Is Aunt May okay?"

" Yeah, I checked on her as soon as I could." She said. " My dad's out in the street. Can I stay with you?"

" Yeah," said Peter. I wanted you to."

**week later, ****The Cemetary **

Peter walked off and stood under a tree, outside the church, where the remains of Norman were cremated . He was followed by The heir to Oscorp. " Hey buddy. Congrats. I heard you graduated. I might can get a job for you. Thanks Peter. You've always been there for me, and I thank you for that. " Said Harry, with a sad face. " I will get my revenge Peter. Spider Man will never live another day when I get to him." Harry hugged Peter, but Peter felt guilt run thorugh his body. Harry walked off and got into his limo.

Mary walked over to Peter. " Hey Pete." Her eys were drenched.

" Hey Mary." He hugged her. " You…uh…let's go grab a bite at Aunt May's."

" Peter," more tears drenched her eyes. " I love you. You know that. But, we have to go our sepreate ways. I…I'm scared…what if…what if you don't come home one day? I'm.." she kissed him with soft lips. " I can't do it." With that she walked away.

Peter walked over to the grave again. A quick flash of fear took over him. He watched as the through dirt over the casecet._ My life is turning upside down. I'm hated by my best friend, the city,and my aunt and I lost the woman I love, all because of these powers._ He finally walked over to his parent s and uncle Ben. _ Thank you, mom, dad, and expecially you uncle ben. If it wasn't for you, I would have been being buried with him. With great Power comes great responsibilty. I am no longer just peter parker…I'm Spider Man._

**A Far Galaxy**

A black lake started to shake in a dark planet. Suddenly a drop shot out the water and into space. The black liquid landed onto a meteorite heading for earth. But it will take a long time before it will make it. Only time will tell.

_**The End?**_


	11. Closing remarks

I would like to thank all of you fro reading my stories. You guys are the only reason I continued to type it. Thank you to all my fans and all that loved this story. Thank you all.

For the next part of the story I will need you to choose a villain for me. When you review I want you to type the name of the villain you want to be in the next episode.

These are your choices

Venom

Doctor Octopus

Scorpion

If you want any other character, then please tell me, but I definitely want to have in either the next saga or in this one. The deadline is July 4th. I am starting a New story, Called Ultimate TMNT. Watch out for it.

THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
